


Trans People Are Real

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Discord: Poulécriture, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Nishinoya Yuu, Translation, author : Crazy_Pairing_Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Une histoire où Noya n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe, Tanaka et Asahi s'inquiètent pour rien et le titre n'a presque rien à voir avec tout ça.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 7
Collections: Poulécriture





	Trans People Are Real

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trans People Are Real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322804) by [Crazy_Pairing_Person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person). 



Asahi et Tanaka avaient tout prévu pour cette soirée. C'était le soir après leurs examens de mi-semestre pour qu'ils puissent enfin tous se concentrer à 100% sur ce qui allait se passer. Ils en avaient parlé, y avaient réfléchi, avaient tellement préparé...

Le fait que leur invité d'honneur arrive avec l'expression la plus enragée qu'ils avaient vu sur un être humain (ce qui était impressionnant étant donné que Kageyama Tobio existait) n'était PAS DU TOUT dans les plans du couple.

« Noya-san ? » Tanaka prit la parole en premier lorsque Noya claqua la porte de l'appartement derrière lui. Il avait une expression inquiète au visage et il restait sur ses gardes en regardant le plus petit.

« Vous n'allez pas CROIRE à quel point un type dans mon cours de maths est con ! » Cria Noya. Tanaka et Asahi se détendirent lorsqu'ils comprirent que Noya n'était pas énervé contre eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Asahi.

« Ce connard, Aki ou je sais pas quoi, a commencé à sortir des trucs débiles du genre ''les personnes trans n'existent pas'' ! » Hurla presque Noya en enlevant sa veste.

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas frappé... » Dit Asahi en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'en avais bien envie. » Marmonna Noya. « Je pense être bien réel »

« Si c'est pas le cas faudrait qu'on aille chez un ophtalmo. » Dit Tanaka, faisant rire Asahi et Noya. « Ne pense pas à ce type. Les examens sont terminés, on devrait en profiter, non ? »

« Ouais ! » Acquiesça Noya en souriant, avant qu'il ne se mette à froncer les sourcils, pensif. « Mais j'ai été surpris que vous m'invitiez. Ce ne serait pas plus agréable que vous passiez un peu de temps ensemble, juste tous les deux ? »

Il ne semblait pourtant pas si préoccupé par ce qu'il venait de dire puisqu'il se mit à fouiller dans les poches de son jeans sans attendre de réponse. Cependant, Tanaka et Asahi se figèrent et se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil.

En parlant de ça...

Ils finirent par se calmer et hochèrent la tête avant de se retourner de nouveau vers Noya, qui fouillait encore dans ses poches. Alors que Noya jurait et partait chercher dans sa veste qu'il avait jetée sur une chaise, Tanaka reprit la parole.

« Justement... A propos de ça... »

Noya releva les yeux, penchant la tête sur le côté. « Quoi ? Y a quelque qui ne va pas ? »

« Non, rien ! » Dit rapidement Asahi en levant les mains pour le rassurer. « Tout va bien. C'est juste que... Enfin. C'est amusant que tu dises ça. »

« Euh... Comment ça ? »

Tanaka continua : « On voulait te parler de... De notre relation. »

Noya cligna lentement des yeux et haussa un sourcil. « Vous vouliez me parler... De votre relation ? »

Tanaka et Asahi s'empressèrent de secouer la tête. « Non. » Dit Tanaka. « Enfin... Pas exactement. »

Asahi se frotta la nuque, gêné. Tanaka détourna le regard en se mordant anxieusement la lèvre inférieure.

Noya finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans ses poches – un tampon apparemment – et s'en servit pour les pointer. « Pendant que vous essayez de comprendre de quoi vous vouliez me parler, je vais aux toilettes. »

Et il sortit de la pièce. Une fois qu'ils entendirent la porte de la salle de bain se fermer, Tanaka et Asahi grognèrent et se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé derrière eux.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Asahi en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Rétorqua Tanaka sans regarder son petit-ami.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'on prend la peine de lui demander ? » Dit-il lentement, pesant chaque mot.

Tanaka fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour faire face à Asahi. « Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Non ! » S'exclama Asahi. « Enfin, si ! Enfin.... Je veux lui demander. Vraiment. C'est juste que... »

Tanaka attendit patiemment, en silence, qu'Asahi trouve ses mots. Une fois qu'il sut ce qu'il allait dire, il finit par marmonner : « C'est juste que je ne veux pas le perdre. »

Quelqu'un chose se serra en Tanaka et il baissa les yeux sur les mains d'Asahi. « Moi non plus. » Dit-il.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes avant d'être brisé par une voix derrière eux.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a fait penser que les deux idiots que vous êtes pourriez me perdre, mais laissez-moi mettre les choses au point. Jamais je ne partirai. »

Tanaka et Asahi se levèrent et firent volte-face, tombant sur un Nishinoya Yuu bien énervé qui se tenait derrière le canapé. « Alors ? » Demanda-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait qui vous a fait penser ça ? »

Tanaka regarda Asahi. Asahi le regarda. Ils sourirent et se firent un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers Noya.

Parce qu'il avait raison.

Rien ne pourrait leur faire perdre Noya.

Il ne les abandonnerait jamais. Pas à cause de ça.

Ils prirent la parole d'une même voix.

« Tu veux sortir avec nous ? »

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
